


Der Unterschied zwischen Pelz und Fell

by SynItza



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coma, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalking
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynItza/pseuds/SynItza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Jahre lebte er wieder in Kalifornien. Das Leben ist gut zu ihm. Er kann mit seiner Profession sein Lebensunterhalt bestreiten...<br/>Er... er hat natürlich immer noch Alpträume von der Insel... und natürlich will er lieber allein sein...<br/>das erklärt nicht warum alle glauben er sei eine Gefahr für sich und alle um ihn herum<br/>...<br/>oder warum er sich seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet fühlt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seid gegrüßt werte Leser,  
> ich bin vor kurzem wieder einmal zu dieses Fandom zurückgekehrt. Ich habe so viele neue Bilder und Geschichten gefunden, die ich bis dato noch nicht kannte; es war eine wahre Freude mich durch all das Neue durchzuwühlen.  
> Leider ist mein Hunger noch nicht gestillt. Und dann las ich sowohl hier als auch auf tumblr, dass das Fandom tot sei. Das brach mir das Herz.  
> Lange Rede kurz: ihr habt mich zum Schreiben genötigt.
> 
> Und nun habt ihr das Problem.

Er hatte keine Aggressionsprobleme; wirklich nicht… hätte er solcherlei Probleme, dann würde er doch seine Wut freien Lauf lassen und jeden attackieren, der ihm oder einem seiner Freunde dumm kam – er würde sicherlich Leute und Tiere verbal angehen oder physisch verletzen. Oder alle seine angeschauten Emotionen gegen irgendwelche leblose Objekte auslassen. Nein, er tat keines davon und trotzdem verhielt sich seine Umgebung so, als wäre er eine tickende Zeitbombe. Versteht ihn nicht falsch, er war zornig und wünschte sich, dem nervigen Nachbarn ein Messer in den Hals zu rammen oder seine Auftraggeber in Flammen zu setzen, wenn sie ihn wieder einmal zu irgendwelchen Hungerhaken von Modells schickten. Ihm konnte keiner weiß machen, dass sich niemand schon einmal bildlich vorstellen konnte, einer unliebsamen Person eine Kugel zwischen den Augen zu jagen. Alles nur Fantasien. Er handelte nicht danach. Wirklich nicht! NIEMALS!!

 

Die Inselgruppe Rook hatte ihm so viel genommen: einen Bruder, einen Finger, seine ehrbaren Werte- und Moralvorstellungen, den Glauben an das Gute im Menschen und zum Schluss große Teile seiner eigenen Menschlichkeit.

Ein bitteres Kichern löste sich leise von seinen Lippen. Es war nicht fair. Er hatte all das für ein nobles Ziel verloren; für die Rettung seines kleinen Bruders und seiner Freunde. Und als Belohnung war er vollkommen kaputt im Kopf und wurde nicht einmal dabei unterstützt, wenn er versuchte das Mosaik seiner Psyche und Lebens wieder zusammen zufügen… Nein, das war gelogen. Liza hatte ihm einen Job durch ihren Ex Steve verschafft. Nach dem erfolgreichen Shooting kamen weitere Aufträge rein. Und Daisy hatte ihm auch geholfen – wer hätte gedacht das sein Bruder Grant nach dem Einsatz in der Armee an Panikattacken litt und das nur seine liebende Freundin ihn mehrmals von der Dachkante weggezogen hatte. Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung ist wirklich grauenvoll und seine blonde Freundin hatte ihre Erfahrungen mit ihm geteilt und auf die kommenden Dinge vorbereitet.

 

Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass ihn trotzdem alle seine Freunde und Verwandte zu einer sinnlosen Therapie schickten. Es war so schwachsinnig, wirklich! Was sollte sich denn dadurch ändern? Gerade weil er seinem Therapeuten nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen konnte, würde dieser doch gar nicht verstehen können, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Stattdessen wurde nur versucht die Symptome zu heilen.

Wo wir wieder beim Anfang wären: Er hatte keine Aggressionsprobleme. Gerade weil er so viel erlebt hatte, würde er tunlichst vermeiden in alte Muster abzudriften. Er wusste, dass er wieder in dem 'gesitteten' Ländereien der USA war und seine Probleme nicht mit einem gut gezieltem Pfeil beenden konnte. Erstens würde er dafür in die ein oder andere Anstalt gesperrt werden und zweitens würde sich dann sein ganzer Fortschritt von zwei langen strapazierten Jahren einfach in Luft auflösen. Simple Logik – halte dich einfach an die Gesetze und an die Maßstäbe der Gesellschaft und du wirst irgendwann dich wieder vollkommen in das 'normale' Leben von Kalifornien integrieren.

 

Die Ironie an der ganzen Sache war aber, dass sein Therapeut, gerade weil er nichts von Rook wusste, vollkommen im Dunklen tappte und alle Symptome auf seine schlechte Aggressionsbewältigung schob. Was hatte bitte antisoziales Verhalten und Extremsport mit Gewalttätigkeit zu tun? - Fallschirmspringen, Jetski fahren und den ganzen anderen Kram hatte er schon vor ihren Urlaub in Thailand gemacht. Dass er diese Sachen nun lieber alleine machte und immer Mal mit kleineren Verletzungen zurückkam, war doch nichts außergewöhnliches; Unfälle passieren halt.

 

Aber nein, sie machten sich alle Sorgen, dass er irgendwie selbstzerstörerisch Unternehmungen ausübte. ACH, nun verstand er es… er war nicht wegen irgendwelchen imaginären Aggressionen gegen andere hier, nein, Gott bewahre, er war hier, weil sie glaubten, dass er all seine 'fehlgeleiteten' Emotionen gegen sich selbst richten würde! - Das bittere Kichern wurde zu einem manischen Lachen. Was für eine Heuchelei!

 

Sein Therapeut schaute ihn fragend an und räusperte sich etwas, als wäre ihm unwohl. Das stoppte sein Lachen augenblicklich. Und Jason richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mann vor ihm. Plötzlich vollkommen kalt antwortete er auf die nicht gestellte Frage: „Nur ein Gedanke, eine unerwartete Erkenntnis, Doc. Nichts von belangen.“

 

„Okay, Herr Brody. Nach zahlreichen Sitzungen mit Ihnen bin ich zu mehreren Schlüssen zu ihrer Person gekommen…“, fing der Seelenklempner an, wurde aber sofort von seinem Patienten unterbrochen, „Die mich alle kein Stück interessiert, Doc. Wir wissen beide, dass unsere sogenannten Sitzungen nur zur Beruhigung meiner Familie und Freunde stattfanden. Egal was sie glauben, was mit mir nicht stimmen würde, es ist nicht fundiert. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wer all die Zeit vor ihnen saß und brauchen mir deshalb keinerlei Prognosen geben. Und ich für meinen Teil bin wirklich froh, dass das heute das letzte Mal ist, an dem ich ihre Visage zu Gesicht bekomme.“

Damit stand er auf und machte sich auf dem Weg, den Raum zu verlassen. „Sie sollten mich anhören, Herr Brody. Sie haben recht, sie sind ein sehr verschlossener Mensch. Ich habe mehr von ihrem Umfeld über sie erfahren, als was ich von ihnen selbst gehört habe. Das ändert nichts an meinen Erkenntnissen. Man ist nicht so lange in meiner Branche, wenn man nicht lernt zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Bitte setzen sie sich, Herr Brody.“

 

O~h, wie ihm der Ton gar nicht gefiel. Der ältere Mann sprach zu ihm wie als wollte er ein zorniges Kleinkind beruhigen und im selben Atemzug belehren. Wie konnte sich dieser alte Knacks das Recht herausnehmen über ihn zu urteilen. Er wusste nichts. NICHTS!...

 

Einmal tief durchatmen. Er drehte sich um und schaute, seinen Therapeuten neutral an; er würde sich sein Geschwätz anhören und dann gehen. Es war die letzte Sitzung und solange er nicht gegen das Gesetz verstieß, konnte niemand ihn dazu zwingen an einer Therapie teilzunehmen. Bis jetzt hatte er es nur über sich ergehen lassen, damit sein sogenanntes 'allwissendes' Umfeld endlich ihre Klappe hielt. Sie verstanden, dass er eine verdammt schwierige Zeit nach Rook hatte, dass er sich selbst auf dieser Insel verloren hatte, aber sie wussten nicht wie wahre Hilfe aussah. Eine professionelle Therapie zu bezahlen und zu hoffen, das dieser den Schaden wieder beheben konnte, war eine lächerliche Idee. Es brachte vor allem nichts, weil er nun einmal nicht über das Geschehene reden konnte – 18 Sitzungen in dem sie nur über seiner verschönerten Alltag debattiert hatten; er hatte keine Einblicke in seine wahre Person gegeben.

 

Er war sauer, dass sich diese fremde Person, das Recht herausnahm über ihn zu urteilen. Aber das würde er vermeiden zu zeigen. So wie er es all die Zeit schon getan hatte.

 

Er setzte sich wieder, legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und gab damit zu verstehen, dass er ganz Ohr war. „Ich muss gestehen, dass sie ein sehr gutes Pokerface haben, das Beste, das ich seit langem gesehen habe.“, fing sein Therapeut an und unterbrach nur seine Rede, weil er das kurze Zusammenzucken von ihm und das nervöse Massieren seines fehlenden Ringfingers bemerkt zu haben schien. Es gab Triggerworte und -sätze, die seine kalte Rüstung um ihn herum zersplittern ließen. Dabei waren die Reaktionen immer unterschiedlicher Natur; gerade jetzt lief es ihm aber eiskalt den Rücken runter, weil er die Bilder von der Folterung seines eigenen Bruders vor Augen aufblitzen sah. _Was war aus ihm geworden?_ …

 

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, schaute den Mann ihm gegenüber kühl an und rollte ungeduldig sein Handgelenk, um zu zeigen, dass er fortfahren sollte. Nach einem kurzem Nicken sprach er weiter: „Sie haben eine hervorragende Beherrschung. Das bedeutet nicht, dass sie eine Maschine ohne Emotionen sind. Obwohl mir niemand die genauen Umstände erzählt hatte, wurde mir schnell bewusst, dass sie an einem Trauma leiden. Wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man all die kleinen Ticks und Blicke bemerken, die zeigen, wie sehr sie von dem Ereignis oder Ereignissen beeinträchtigt werden. Sie verstecken sich hinter Mauern der Unangreifbarkeit und sitzen jegliche Situation, die ihnen unangenehm ist, aus oder wenden diesen ihren Rücken zu. Sie versuchen zu vergessen...“

„ **Vergessen** will ich ganz sicher nicht, _Doc_.“, sagte er kalt mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. Das war wahr. So etwas wie Rook kann man nicht vergessen. Man kann nur die Wunden lecken und hoffen, dass die tiefen Narben der Seele ihn nicht vollkommen verkrüppeln. Sein Therapeut hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und fuhr dann fort, als wäre er nicht unterbrochen worden: „Das Problem das ich sehe, ist folgendes: Ihr Bollwerk ist nicht so mächtig und uneinnehmbar wie sie glauben. Noch sind es Kleinigkeiten, aber wenn sie sich nicht bald helfen lassen, reißt der Damm ein.“

 

Mauer, Bollwerk, Damm? - Ist er ein verdammter Architekt oder warum glaubte dieser Mann, er würde sich hinter irgendwelchen Gebäuden verstecken?

 

„Leider sehe ich auch ein, dass obwohl ich einer Schweigepflicht verpflichtet bin, sie mir nicht mit ihrer Geschichte vertrauen. Hier nun meinen Rat an sie: suchen sie sich jemanden, dem sie sich öffnen können. Sonst wird sie die Last, die sie tragen, in die Tiefe ziehen, wie ein Betonklotz.“, wieder zuckte er. Wie schaffte es dieser Seelenklempner so viele seine Trigger zu finden?

„Wenn meine Prognose stimmt, leiden sie an PTBS. Dafür gibt es keine Heilung, man kann nur die Symptome lindern und dafür sorgen, dass sowohl das Umfeld als auch die eigene Person nicht unnötig darunter leiden müssen. Die ersten Schritte in die richtige Richtung wären ein Gesprächspartner, dem sie vertrauen und die Medikation, die ich ihnen hiermit verschreibe.

 

Es handelt sich um ein Hypnotikum. Es wird ihnen helfen besser zu Schlafen und Ruhe in ihrem Leben zu finden. Zudem ergaben nun jüngste Studien, dass dieses Mittel zusätzlich dafür sorgt, dass schlechte Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen abgeschwächt werden. Diese doppelte positive Wirkung ist exzellent für ihren Fall.“, damit schrieb er ein Rezept aus und reichte ihm den Zettel über den Tisch.

 

Er nahm es, knickte es in der Mitte und schob das kleine Stück Papier in seine Hemdtasche. Nun da das geklärt war, erhob er sich wieder von seinem Stuhl, doch der Doc schien immer noch nicht fertig zu sein, „Ich gebe ihnen Zeit bis zu unserer nächsten Sitzung, um selbst eine Person zu finden, der sie vertrauen können. Sollte diese Aufgabe nicht bis nächsten Monat erfüllt werden, stelle ich ihnen einige meiner Kollegen vor.“

 

Das war doch unerhört! Dieser Quacksalber erlaubte es sich, ihm Befehle zu erteilen! Er hatte keinerlei Recht, in seine Privatsphäre einzugreifen. Er war 'freiwillig' hier und könnte demzufolge genauso einfach entscheiden, wann er die Dienstleistung seines Therapeuten nicht mehr in Anspruch nehmen wollte. Er durfte nicht über ihn bestimmen. Er durfte nicht so viel Macht haben, in sein Leben einzugreifen. Wer glaubt er wer er war? **Wen glaubt er vor sich zu haben?!**

 

Seinem inneren Monolog zum Trotz nickte er nur kurz, verabschiedete sich knapp und ging durch die Tür.

 

Jason war furios. Es gab keine Person auf dieser Welt, der er seine Geschichte erzählen konnte. Selbst seine Freunde werden das nicht verstehen, was er alles getan hatte, um sie zu befreien. Diese blinden Narren wollen doch gar nicht wissen, was vorgefallen war. Dann müssten sie nämlich einsehen, dass er für sie durch die Hölle gegangen war und mehr kaputt als heile hervorgegangen war.

Und zu allem übel sollte er NOCH EINMAL zu diesem Spinner von Psychologen gehen? - Was war, wenn er sich weigert seinen 'Ratschlägen' folge zu leisten? - Würde er in eine Irrenanstalt geschickt werden?! - Gott bewahre! - Er war nicht WAHNSINNIG!! _Ich bin ein Monster_...

 

Nach außen hin verabredete er mit der Sekretärin ganz normal einen neuen Termin, zog sich an und ging.

 

Natürlich hatte er Probleme, aber solange er sich kontrollieren konnte, würde sein Leben ganz 'normal' weitergehen…

 

* * *

 

 

Er litt an Insomnie.

Und nur deshalb holte er das Medikament.

 

Nachdem er aber den Beibackzettel gelesen hatte, war er nicht mehr so sicher, ob, er es wirklich nehmen sollte. Bekannte Nebenwirkungen bei der falschen Dosierung waren Intoxikation, zentrale Atmungslähmungen und Halluzinationen. Nun wusste er auch woher er den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. In bestimmten Kreisen wurde das Medikament als Rauschmittel missbraucht.

 

Nach Rook hatte er sich von jeglichen Drogen fern gehalten; was er alles auf den Inseln gesehen hatte, welche Horror-Trips er durchlebt hatte. Ein Schauer ging durch seinen Rücken und er verkrampfte seine Schultern. Das war nichts was er wieder durchmachen wollte.

 

Andererseits konnte das Mittel bei richtiger Dosierung kleine Wunder bewirken – zumindest wenn man dem Zettel, der beilag, glauben schenken konnte. Und einmal richtig durchschlafen klang göttlich. Er war von Alpträumen geplagt seitdem sie diese Hölle hinter sich gelassen hatten. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe, war blass und seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, sodass er sich nicht immer auf die Tätigkeiten vor ihm konzentrieren konnte. Vielleicht würde ein bisschen mehr Schlaf schon genügen, dass seine Rüstung nicht bei jedem kleinsten Trigger anfängt zu bersten. Dann brauchte er auch keine weitere Person finden, der er alles erzählen musste – den Seelenklempner würde er anlügen, dass er es getan hätte, würde immer fein sein Medikament nehmen und könnte endlich diesen peinlichen Teil seines Lebens, also die Sitzungen mit dem Seelenklempner, abschließen können.

 

Er hasste es wirklich zu seinem Therapeuten zu gehen. Als würde die Welt mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen und sagen, wie schwach er doch war, dass er nicht selbst seine Probleme lösen konnte. Er war nicht schwach, GOTT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! Er hatte die Inseln von Rook ganz allein von den Piraten und Privatarmee zweier Irrer befreit. Er hatte so viel gemordet, nein, massakriert, dass sich das türkisfarbene klare Wasser rot verfärbt hatte. Die Leichen hatten sich so hoch getürmt, sodass er Monumente zu seinen Ehren aus ihren zahlreichen Knochen hätte erbauen können…

 

Das manische Lachen war zurück – diesmal mit einem Fluss an Tränen, die seinen Wangen hinabliefen.

 

Er konnte das Gewicht des Sturmgewehrs in seinen Händen spüren; die Wärme des Blutes, das ihn angespritzt hatte und an ihm herunterfloss wahrnehmen; den Dschungel, den Kampf und die Verwesung riechen. Vor seinen Augen spielten sich immer wieder die selben, aber auch zahlreichen unterschiedlichen Bilder ab.

 

Er ging in die Knie, vergrub seine Hände in seinen Haaren und kniff seine Augen zu: es sollte aufhören. Er wollte das nicht mehr sehen. Er war nicht mehr auf Rook. Er brauchte nicht mehr kämpfen. Er war FREI!

 

Das Lachen ging über in ein Wimmern. Er rollte sich in einer fetalen Position auf dem Boden zusammen.

 

Später würde er aus purer Erschöpfung am Boden liegend in die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit absacken.

 

* * *

 

 

Ihm taten sämtliche Knochen weh.

Wieder einmal hatte er eine Nacht auf dem Fußboden seiner schäbigen kleinen Wohnung verbracht. Es war nicht das erste Mal und wenn es weiter so ging, wird es auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.

 

Glücklicherweise geschahen diese Ausrutscher seiner Psyche nur, wenn er allein war und auch nur wenn er nicht etwas anderes zu tun hatte, was seine Gedanken immer wieder dazu zurück zerrte. Sobald er arbeitete, durch die Stadt fuhr oder einfach nur einkaufen ging, hatte er sofort seine Rüstung an und die volle Kontrolle über sich selbst.

 

Er brauchte nicht noch mehr Leute wissen zu lassen, wie kaputt er war.

 

Müde ging er in das kleine Bad, duschte, rasierte sich und putzte seine Zähne. Da sah er, dass seine neuen Wunderpillen nicht mehr an der selben Stelle wie gestern abgelegt lagen: Sein Gast war wieder zu Besuch da gewesen.

Ja, er hatte einen Einbrecher, der aller paar Nächte in seine Wohnung kam. Die ersten Male in denen er bemerkte, dass Kleidung und anderer Krimskrams verschoben wurden waren, war er erst überrascht und dann sauer.

 

Dieser Idiot kam nämlich ständig in seine Wohnung, nur um sich umzusehen und um hier und da ein Bier aus seinem Kühlschrank zu stehlen. Was für ein inkompetenter Dieb war das, bitte? - Er hatte nichts von Wert in seinen baufälligen vier Wänden. Selbst wenn der Einstieg einfach war, hätte diese Person schon längst herausfinden müssen, dass es sich nicht lohnte, hierher zu kommen.

 

Zuerst wollte er den Eindringling zu Rede stellen, gegebenenfalls um ein paar Narben bereichern, aber je häufiger etwas passierte ohne das etwas passierte, umso mehr wurde sein territoriales Verhalten zu einer genervten Gleichgültigkeit.

Wer auch immer zu Besuch kam, wollte ihm scheinbar keinen Schaden zufügen. Er/Sie/Es hatten genügend Möglichkeiten dazu gehabt – allein letzte Nacht hatte er bewusstlos auf dem Boden verbracht. Er verstand die Person nicht. Wollte diese nur über alles Bescheid wissen, was in seinem ach so glorreichen Leben stattfand? - wie ein unbeholfener Stalker, der nicht genau wusste, was er wirklich tun sollte.

 

Jason beobachtete die Situation ganz genau; hatte deshalb allein überall in seiner Bude kleine Waffen, wie Schnappmesser oder Schlagringe versteckt. Unter seinem Kissen lag ein Militärmesser, das er von Daisy geschenkt bekommen hatte. Es war ein Erinnerungsstück an Grant.

Sollte der Eindringling wirklich irgendwann etwas dummes versuchen, würde er sich zu wehren wissen.

 

Jetzt aber war er nur ein kleines Ärgernis; wie eine Mücke, die in seinem Raum umherschwirrte.

 

Er zog sich um, packte seine Kamera und zog ohne Frühstück los.

 

* * *

 

 

Er hatte zahlreiche Aufträge als Fotograf; größtenteils für die Werbung und für irgendwelche Schmierblätter – um das Festzuhalten: er war kein Paparazzi. Seine 'Models' wussten, wann sie von ihm in welcher Pose fotografiert wurden. Das bedeutete, dass er immer eingeladen wurde; zu Werbekampanien, großen Galas und Kindergeburtstagen…

 

Ja, auch die Kinder der Prominenten mussten für immer in den Medien verewigt werden.

 

Und darum war er nun auch hier. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Aber es gab ein großzügiges Honorar, wenn er das kleine Balg fröhlich lachend in der Sprungburg fotografierte.

 

Normalerweise hätte Jason keinerlei Probleme mit solcherlei Aufträgen; er konnte vergleichsweise gut mit Kindern umgehen, zur Überraschung all seiner Freunde. Aber das hier war eine Themenparty: Die Karibik.

Überall wo man hinsah, waren Palmen, Sand und kleine Kinder die als Meerjungfrauen oder Piraten verkleidet waren.

 

Man musste gestehen, dass das gesamte Setting nicht viel mit Rook gemein hatte – alles war so zahm und wie aus einem Kinderbuch. Vor allem die Piraten waren ein laufendes Klischee: Holzbein, Augenklappe, Hacken als Hand, Papagei auf der Schulter und Totenschädelflagge.

 

Und trotzdem wurde ihm immer schlechter je länger er da blieb.

 

Er wollte und konnte sich zusammenreißen. Nur ein bis zwei Fotos schießen und er konnte gehen. So schwer konnte das nicht werden.

Sein Unglück war jedoch, dass der Star der Party nicht fotografiert werden wollte. Er hatte kurz vorher von einem der älteren Geschwistern die Horrorgeschichte gehört, dass man mit Fotos die Seele stehlen konnte. Egal was der Junge gerade tat, sobald er Jason mit der Kamera sah, rannte er weg. Es war so frustrierend.

 

Nach zwei Stunden, in den er jeden anderen Gast unzählige Male fotografiert hatte, war das Geburtstagskind das einzige Objekt, das noch nicht vor seine Linse getreten war.

 

Die steten Geräusche von der Meeresbrandung und den typischen Dschungellauten, die aus dem Lautsprecher erklangen, mit dem visuellen Übereinstimmung von Strand und Palmen lullten ihn immer mehr ein. Er verfiel dazu, sich hinter dem Blattwerk eines Busches zu verstecken und auf seine Chance zu warten; sein Ziel konnte sich nicht für immer vor ihm verstecken.

 

Das gewohnte Verhalten der Insel überkam ihn, als wären nicht zwei Jahre seit seiner Flucht davon vergangen.

 

Er lauerte auf jede Unachtsamkeit seines Opfers. Das Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper und er war angespannt. Er wird seine Aufgabe erledigen und die Ehre verdienen, die ihm schon zugesprochen wurden war. Erst müsste er die Fotos schießen und dann würde er dem hier ein Ende setzen. Wie ein Raubtier pirschte er sich an sein Ziel an und knipste nach langen Momenten des Wartens die heiß ersehnten Bilder.

Nun da dieser Teil seine Aufgabe erledigt war, würde er das Ende schnell herbeiführen. Geistesabwesend fasste er an seine Hüfte, wo er seine Machete in einem Leder-Holster mit sich herumtrug. Seine Hände fanden nicht, wonach sie gegriffen hatten. Überrascht schaute er an sich hinab und wunderte sich noch wo sich seine Ausrüstung befand?…

 

Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was er gerade im Stande war zu tun.

 

Oh. Verdammt. Nochmal!

 

Er musste hier weg! SOFORT!!

 

Fluchtartig die Feierlichkeit verlassend rannte er ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen blindlings los.

 

Oh, Gott verdammt nochmal. Das war nicht wirklich passiert. Nein, das konnte nicht wirklich passiert sein. Er hatte nicht wirklich einen kleinen Jungen als sein Ziel gesehen, dass er erst mit Fotos erschießen wollte, um ihn dann ein Messer über seinen zarten jungen Hals zu ziehen. Oder? ODER?!

Nein nein nein nein nein nein nein… ihm wurde nun wirklich richtig schlecht.

 

Er hastete in die nächste Seitengasse und übergab sich neben den Müllcontainer.

Nachdem er nur noch trocken würgen konnte, löste sich aus seinem geschundenen Hals ein leiser Laut, denn man im entferntesten Sinne als ein Wimmern beschreiben konnte. Sich den Mund mit seinem Ärmel abwischend schreckte er ein paar Schritte zurück bis sein Rücken in die Wand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite rammte. Zittrig rutschte an dieser hinab und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

 

Jetzt verstand er seinen Therapeuten. Ja, nun wollte er reden. Egal mit wem. Hauptsache reden. Irgendwer auf Erden musste ihn doch verstehen. Er war keine schlechte Person. Er hätte niemals seine Tat durchgeführt! JEMAND MUSSTE IHM GLAUBEN!… und ermutigen, dass er kein schlechter Mensch war. Er wollte kein Monster sein. Einsicht ist doch etwas gutes, nicht? NICHT?!

Er war in ein altes Muster zurückgefallen, und? Kein Problem, nicht? Es war ja nicht so als hätte er dem Kind wirklich etwas zu leide getan. Er hatte nicht einmal ein Messer dabei gehabt, um ihn… hätte er eine Klinge bei sich getragen, hätte er sie genutzt?

 

Eine neue Welle von Übelkeit überrollte ihn, als er die Frage mit einem möglichen 'ja' beantworten konnte. Er fing wieder zu würgen an, aber sein Magen war schon leer.

 

Er WAR ein Monster!

 

Panisch bewegten sich seine Augen hin und her, immer auf der Suche, ob jemand seinen Versagen sich zu Beherrschen bemerkt hatte, ob jemand ihn gefolgt war und ihn nun für seine beinah begangene Verfehlung richten würde. Seine Hände krallten sich so sehr an seinen Haaren fest, das sie sich vollkommen verkrampften. Er schnappte nach Luft, wie ein an Land gespülter Fisch.

 

Verdammt, was sollte er machen? - Es war ein Ausrutscher… nur ein Ausrutscher. Einmal war keinmal. Seine Kontrolle schwand nicht. Die Umstände waren außergewöhnlich; kein Wunder das sie in ihm dieses Verhalten getriggert hatten. Er würde sich wieder beherrschen können, nicht? Es wurde nicht schlimmer, nein, es wurde nicht schlimmer. Er konnte sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen…

 

Wo war seine Kontrolle vor ein paar Minuten gewesen als er das Kind hinterrücks meucheln wollte?…

 

Seine Atmung wurde immer schneller. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Es fühlte sich an, als ob egal wie viel er einatmete, er immer noch zu wenig Sauerstoff bekam, selbst wenn es genau Umgekehrte war. Seine Sicht verschwamm und er wurde benommen. Nun bemerkte er das er hyperventilierte.

 

SCHEISE! - Eine Panikattacke?? JETZT?!

 

Er versucht sich an den Tricks und Kniffe von Daisy zu erinnern und was sie ihm dazu erzählt hatte, auch wenn es ihm gerade sehr schwer fiel, einen klaren Gedanken außer seinen inneren ängstlichen Schreie zu fassen.

Mit seiner Hand auf den Bauch legend konzentrierte er sich so gut es ging auf seine Atmung: Tief einatmen, spüren wie die Luft bis zu seiner Hand wandert und dann langsam wieder ausatmen und auch hier spüren wie sich jeder Luftpartikel erst durch die Lunge und dann durch die Nase bewegt. Dies wiederholte er mehrere Male bis sich seine Atmung wieder normalisiert hatte.

 

Er war so kaputt.

 

Er brauchte wirklich Hilfe.

 

* * *

 

 

Nachdem er vollkommen erschöpft von seinen körperlichen wie geistigen Strapazen und wie in einem Schleier aus Leere in seinem Verstand durch die Straßen gewandert war, war er nun endlich in seiner Bruchbude angekommen. Dort setzte er sich nur kurz an den PC um die vermaledeiten Fotos per E-Mail zu versenden. Dann ging ins Badezimmer, um seine nach Kotze stinkenden Klamotten in den Wäschekorb zu tun, als sein Blick auf seine Medikation fiel.

 

Eine… zwei Pillen werden ihn garantiert eine Nacht durchschlafen lassen. Und morgen würde er dann endlich vollkommen erfrischt sein. Die heutige beinah Katastrophe könnte dann besser analysiert und eine Lösung dafür gefunden werden. In seinem jetzigen Zustand würde er nur an dem Problem verzweifeln; gegebenenfalls etwas sehr dummes tun.

 

Ohne weiteres Aufschieben schluckte er zwei Tabletten mit etwas Wasser und ging zu Bett.

 

…

 

Er bemerkte zu spät das etwas nicht stimmte, als ihm immer wärmer wurde. Wurde er fiebrig? Nein, sein ganzes Zimmer war richtig schwül geworden. Natürlich stieg dann auch seine Körpertemperatur und ihm stand der Schweiß an seiner Stirn. Und plötzlich explodierten Farben und Formen vor seinem Augen.

Zuerst sah er die Kindergeburtstagsfeier; alles drum und dran mit Palmen, Sand, und den Pseudopiraten und -meerjungfrauen. Dann setzten die Geräusche ein. Am Anfang war es wie auf der Party nur die immer selbe Schleife von Meeresrauschen und den Schreien der Dschungelmonster. Doch dann wandelte sich das. Aus der Scheinwelt entstand die Hölleninsel seiner Erinnerungen.

 

Auf einmal konnte er das tote Laub und die feuchte Erde unter sich spüren, wo zuvor Beton und Sand gelegen hatte. Kleine Ästchen und Steinchen bohrten sich in seinen Rücken. Die Bäume wurden dichter und uriger. Obwohl er das Meer hören konnte, war es von seinem Standort aus nicht sichtbar. Das Brüllen eines Bären, genauso wie das Kreischen einer Herde Kasuare war über die Vielzahl von Paradiesvögeln und Insekten hörbar.

Das Zischen einer der grünen giftigen Schlangen genau neben ihm, ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Aus dem Nicht heraus hatte er ein Militärmesser in der Hand und stach zu, bevor die Bestie zuschlagen konnte.

 

Er war wieder auf der Insel. Ungläubig schaute er sich um, ohne aufzustehen. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich geschehen. Er war in seinem Schlafzimmer gewesen, hatte sich in sein Bett gelegen gehabt. Das hier fühlte sich nicht normal an. Ein Traum vielleicht? Allein, dass er diesen Gedanken hatte, zeigte ihm, dass es kein Traum, oder in seinem Fall Alptraum, sein konnte, weil er während er schlief nicht dessen bewusst war. Also was war es dann?

 

Plötzlich hörte er das immer näher kommende Brummen von mindestens drei Autos.

Und dann brach die Hölle los. Überall um ihn herum siebten Kugeln durch das dichte Unterholz. „Hey Hermano, wir wissen, dass du da bist. Zeig dich Snow White! Es ist VERDAMMT unhöflich, uns warten zu lassen!“, hörte er eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme zurufen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?!

 

Trotz der Wärme durchfuhr ihm ein kalter Schauer.Von Panik gepackt sprang er auf, stolperte über eine Wurzel und viel wieder der Länge nach hin.

 

Oh Gott, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er war nicht auf Rook! Er war entkommen! Er hatte alle seine Feinde gejagt und vernichtet! Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt und alle, die ihm wichtig waren, gerettet!

 

WARUM WAR ER DANN WIEDER HIER??

 

Jason rappelte sich auf und rannte los. Als er seinen Blick nach hinten warf, sah er von überall her die roten Farbkleckse durch das ewige Grün auf ihn zu kommen. Weiterhin flogen Kugeln durch die Luft und verfehlten ihr davonlaufendes Ziel nur knapp. Zu spät bemerkte er jedoch den Baum vor sich und rannte volle Wucht dagegen.

Benommen setzte er sich auf und rieb sich die Stirn. Dann hörte er unzähliges Klicken von halbautomatischen Gewehren um ihn herum; er war umzingelt. Erschrocken presste er seinen Rücken gegen den Baum hinter sich.

 

Wie das rote Meer spalteten sich die Massen gesichtsloser Piraten um ihn herum und ein Person trat hervor, hockte sich vor ihn hin und grinste ihn an, als wäre er ein langersehntes Geschenk.

 

Der jüngere Mann von beiden schluckte schwer und konnte es nicht glauben was er vor sich sah. Überraschung, Unglauben und Panik lähmten ihn für mehrere Sekunden, bis auf einmal ein Schalter in sein Verstand wieder auf das alte Verhalten von Rook um schnappte; wie als wären die zwei Jahre in der Zivilisation einfach vergessen. Er war das wilde Tier, das in die Ecke gedrängt wurden war. Aus dieser obligatorischen Ecke konnte man nur auf zwei Arten entkommen. Man ergab sich der Angst und unterwarf sich den Jägern; was zu seinem Tod führen würde. Oder man kanalisiert seine Furcht und wandelt sie in all verschlingende, rasende Wut um. In dem Fall springt man seinen Verfolger an den Hals und zerreißt jene, die es gewagt haben dich zu jagen.

 

Bei ihm sah das so aus, dass er seine Angreifer zornig und verächtlich anschrie: „Du bist tot! Ich habe dich umgebracht, du Hurensohn!! Warum kannst du nicht einfach verrotten, du Aas!“

 

„Hört ihr, Männer? Ihr folgt einem Geist. BOO! Hahahahahahahaha...“, Vaas' Lachen schallt durch den plötzlich totenstillen Dschungel. Jason beachtete die kleine, geräusch-technisch falsche Unstimmigkeit in der Matrix nicht. Stattdessen plante er schon wie er es schaffen könnte, diese Situation zu seinem Vorteil umzudrehen. Als er jedoch seine Feinde dabei ansah, bemerkte er, dass das Fußvolk der Piraten wirklich alle _gesichtslos_ waren. Das vorhergehende Gefühl, dass das alles nicht real war siebte wieder durch ihn. Es packte ihn mit seinem eiskalten Griff der Beklemmung und drückte immer weiter zu bis ihm der Atem genommen wurde. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

 

„Das ist nicht echt - du bist nicht echt, Vaas. Ich träume… das muss ein Traum sein...“, versuchte er die wieder aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken. Es klang leider so als wollte er sich eher selbst davon überzeugen statt sein Umfeld.

Er wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als sein Gegenüber ihn blitzschnell ansprang, ein Messer an seinen Hals drückte und ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen feurig anstarrte. Dabei rammte er sich den Hinterkopf gegen den Baum und war zusätzlich zu der toxischen Mischung seiner Gefühle leicht benommen.

 

„Kein Traum, Hermano. Ich bin hier; extra nur für dich. Lass uns über alte Zeiten plauschen, _Snow White_.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger of Doom. *muahahahahahahahaha
> 
> So einige Details zur FF:
> 
> 1) Ich schreibe sie in beiden Sprachen (dt, wie eng). Ich merke jetzt schon wie schwierig die Übersetzung ist (Wort für Wort ist einfach nicht möglich, wenn man den Inhalt ordentlich wiedergeben will *seufzt*) - - > zu allem Übel habe ich keinen Beta-Leser (schreibe zu selten, als dass ich einen gebrauchen würde)
> 
> 2) Das Medikament gibt es wirklich und hört auf den Namen Diphenhydramin ( Infos hier: http://flexikon.doccheck.com/de/Diphenhydramin#Definition ) – ich sage es hier und jetzt, ich habe keinerlei Ahnung von Pharmazeutika und Psychologie – alles was ich in der Geschichte verwende, ist irgendwoher aus dem Internet her gelesen und kann absoluter Mist sein. In dem Atemzug sage ich auch, das sämtliche Charaktere nicht mir gehören, sondern Ubisoft
> 
> 3) Ich habe viel gelesen, wie Jason post-game entweder von Anfang an auf der Insel bleibt, oder wie er selbst dort hin zurückfindet. Ich wollte eine Story schreiben, in der er versucht seinen Platz in der 'normalen' Welt zu finden (und scheitert!) und das es Vaas ist, der ihn zurückholen will. Woher diese Idee? Ich habe ein wunderschönes Bild gefunden mit Vaas als Stalker *gg* ( Hier der Link: http://fenrize.deviantart.com/art/Far-Cry-3-Not-getting-away-from-me-512453820 )
> 
> 4) Es gibt keine wirkliche roten Faden – ich hab zwar ein paar Ideen, aber keinen Plan wohin es führen wird… also auch nicht wundern, warum sich die Geschichte überschlägt, zu schnell oder zu langsam geht
> 
> 5) Der Titel wird in späteren Kapitel als Metapher verwendet werden und lang und breit erklärt werden. (Ich war diesmal richtig stolz, dass mir so etwas eingefallen ist XD)
> 
> Es freut mich immer wenn ihr mich himmelhochjauchzend lobt oder niederschmetternde, aber konstruktive Kritik gebt – man lernt nie aus.
> 
> Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit.  
> Bai Bai  
> Eure Syn ^.~


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seid gegrüßt werte Leser,
> 
> hier nun das zweite Kapitel meiner FF.  
> Viel Spaß.

Schwärze umgab ihn.

Es war beruhigend, wie als hätte jemand eine große flauschige Decke um ihn gelegt. Wie als bekäme er eine mütterliche Umarmung, die ihn bis in sein Innerstes wärmte und die ihm versprach, ihn vor allem Gefahren außerhalb dieser Dunkelheit zu beschützen. Er mochte es hier zu sein. Egal wo das 'hier' war, es war immerhin besser als das, was außerhalb von hier lag… ergab das irgendeinen Sinn?

_Hier_ wusste er nichts – nein, hier musste er nichts wissen, nur sein. Pure Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, ganz so als wäre eine schwere Last von ihm genommen wurden; die erstickend Last seiner Gedanken. Er musste nicht denken, nur fühlen. Die Gefühle von Vertrauen, Schutz und Geborgenheit hüllten ihn ein. _Hier_ war er sicher. _Hier_ wollte er verbleiben.

 

...

 

Am Anfang hatte er es nicht einmal bemerkt, aber in der Ferne tauchten Lichter auf. Diese kamen langsam auf ihn zu und erleuchteten die Umgebung. Unscharfe Umrisse wurden langsam sichtbar. Und mit dieser Veränderung, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass er alles verlieren wird. Angst packte ihn, zerrte ihn aus dem sicheren Nest warmer Decken und zog ihn unbarmherzig immer näher zu den nun von schmerzhaft grellen und kalten Farben erhellten Raum. Er wollte nicht dahin; er wollte hier bleiben, in der Finsternis.

 

Doch seine dunkle Welt wurde immer kleiner.

Plötzlich zerbarsten die letzten Überbleibsel und deren Splitter bohrten sich in seine Beine und Kopf. Pochende Schmerzen rissen die letzten Fasern jeglicher Müdigkeit aus ihm heraus. Auf einmal rauschten zu seinen haptischen und visuellen Sinn auch noch olfaktorische und akustische Wahrnehmung. Abgestandene, miefige Luft stieg ihn in die Nase; der volle Mülleimer und die vereinzelt immer noch auf den Tisch liegenden Essensreste von Pizzen hatten einen stinkenden Odor angenommen, der den Gerüchen auf einer Müllhalde alle Ehre machte. Er war ohne ein Fenster zu öffnen schlafen gegangen…

 

Und als wäre das Licht, der Gestank und die Schmerzen nicht schon schlimm genug, klingelte sein Wecker wie als wäre es wütend auf ihn, dass er sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle am Boden wegbewegt hatte.

Ach so ja, er lag einmal wieder zu Füßen seines Bettes, mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

 

Schwerfällig setzte sich Jason auf und versuchte sich einen Reim auf seine jetzige Situation zu machen. Er erinnerte sich doch, dass er in das Bett gestiegen war. Leider konnte er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, weil sein Kopf zu sehr brummte. Verdammt, was hatte er getan, dass sowohl seine Stirn als auch sein Hinterkopf schmerzten? Als er über besagten Stellen rieb, bemerkte er, wie sich seine Haut wölbte; er hatte sich über die Nacht zwei Beulen zugezogen. Mit seinen aufgescheuerten Knien zusammen ergab sein Erscheinungsbild trotzdem keinen Sinn – was hatte er gemacht?

 

Mühsam und die Wand als Unterstützung nehmend stand er auf, humpelte angeschlagen zu seinem Nachtschränkchen und stellte den nervigen Wecker aus. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer noch um die verschwommenen Ereignisse von der Nacht zuvor, als sein Blick schockiert auf die Matratze neben seinem Kissen fiel – dort lag sein Handy; oder was davon noch übrig war…

Sein Militärmesser, was er in der Nähe seiner Schlafstätte versteckt hatte, durchbohrte das große Display und war bis fast zum Anschlag sowohl in dem Smartphone als auch in sein Bett gerammt.

 

Das Bild einer grünen Giftschlange blitzte für einen Moment in seinen benommenen Gedanken auf. Dann war es auch schon wieder hinter dem Nebel von Verwirrung und… und _Ruhe_ verschwunden. Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er sich an die Gefühle in der Dunkelheit erinnerte und dass diese ihn noch immer nicht vollkommen losgelassen hatten. Trotz all dem Wirrwarr um ihn herum, war er relativ entspannt.

 

Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

 

Natürlich war er ärgerlich und auch etwas besorgt, dass er scheinbar während seines unruhigem Schlafes nicht nur zur Waffe gegriffen, sondern auch punktuell in das Handy gestoßen hatte. Das war das erste Mal, dass er eine aggressive Handlung gegen irgendwen oder etwas ausgeführt hatte. Schlimmer noch, er hatte es vollkommen unbewusst getan. Das war eindeutig ein großer Schritt in die falsche Richtung. Genauso wie er gestern…

 

Bilder von der Geburtstagsfeier kehrten in seinen benebelte Verstand zurück.

Plötzlich war er hellwach.

 

Nun erinnerte er sich auch, dass er zwei Tabletten genommen hatte. Und dass er dann Visionen bekommen hatte…

Das erklärte seine schmerzenden Knie: Er war aus dem Bett gefallen, als er über die Wurzel gestolpert war…

Und das erklärte auch wie er sich die Kopfverletzungen zugezogen hatte, oder warum er sein Smartphone nun in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt hatte…

 

Oh Gott, das erklärte sogar seine jetzige lockere Stimmung, obwohl ihm nun klar wurde, dass er auf einen Drogentrip gewesen war. Er hatte die falsche Dosierung gewählt und hatte unter Halluzinationen gelitten. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er nicht mittendrin erstickt war.

 

Und _trotzdem_ blieb er ruhig. Er wusste, er müsste jetzt in Panik verfallen, aber er fühlte sich einfach nicht danach. Das… das war wohl der einzig positive Effekt, den er gerade verspürte. Nein, nicht nur sein gelassenes Ich war präsent, sondern er fühlte sich zusätzlich dazu auch noch wirklich erfrischt – er hatte eine volle Nacht durchgeschlafen ohne aller paar Minuten durch Alpträume aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurden zu sein. Er konnte sich an kaum irgendwelche Visionen erinnern und er hatte eine schöne lange Zeit in der Dunkelheit verbracht.

 

Er fühlte sich so _erholt_ und _entspannt_ wie schon lange nicht mehr.

 

Natürlich wäre es ihm lieber, wenn er, um das alles zu erreichen, nicht sein Handy geschrottet und sich einige Verletzungen zugezogen hätte, aber man konnte halt nicht alles haben.

Außerdem wurmte es ihn, dass alle imaginären Bilder einfach so seinem Gedächtnis entschwunden waren… Er mochte keine Blackouts. Und es fühlte sich immer so an, als würde er irgendetwas wichtiges vergessen…

 

Vielleicht wird ihm später wieder etwas von der vorigen Nacht einfallen.

 

Nun aber sollte er seine gute Laune vollkommen ausnutzen und über die Probleme von gestern nachdenken.

Und nun da er locker und objektiv die Ereignisse noch einmal analysieren konnte, stellte er eigentlich fest, dass es gar keine Probleme gab...

 

**Er hatte auf jeden Fall falsch gehandelt.**

Das war ein Fakt.

 

Jedoch musste man die außergewöhnlichen Umstände berücksichtigen. Seid einmal ehrlich, wie häufig musste man sich stundenlang seinem schlimmsten Schrecken, in Form einer Piraten-Themenparty, aussetzen? Das war keine normaler Situation gewesen. Und ganz wichtig: so eine Gegebenheit wie gestern wird nicht noch einmal in seiner näheren Zukunft passieren.

So beunruhigend der Gedanke auch war, dass er rückfällig werden konnte, so beruhigend war doch die Tatsache, dass es erstens ein längere Zeit brauchte und dass zweitens die Umgebung wirklich intensiv an sein Trauma rütteln musste, damit er in alte Muster verfiel.

 

Das hieß eigentlich nur, dass er sein Umfeld besser beobachten und solcherlei Situation vermeiden musste. Punkt. Einfach, sobald man darauf vorbeireitet war. Das war übrigens auch einer der Punkte, dem er zum Opfer gefallen war – der Überraschungsmoment. Nun da er wusste, dass er anfällig war, würde er diese Art von Umständen scheuen. _Wirklich einfach._

 

Außerdem musste man ihm zugestehen, dass trotz seines Verhaltens, er doch niemanden verletzt hatte und zusätzlich schnell genug aus dem Wahnsinn wieder erwacht war.

 

Darum brauchte er auch keiner Menschenseele davon erzählen. Diese würden sich nur Sorgen machen, ihm mit noch härteren Drogen vollpumpen und hoffen, dass er, wenn er high war, keine Gefahr darstellte. Auf solche Hilfe konnte er verzichten. Er war wieder einmal auf sich allein gestellt – ein Zustand an den er sich gewöhnt und den er schätzen gelernt hatte.

 

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und schaute zu seinem kaputten Telefon hinab. Er packte den Griff des Messers und zog ihn schwungvoll aus seinen beiden Opfern heraus. Das Handy blieb an der Klinge hängen. Als er das technische Gerät von der Schneide getrennt hatte und in den Überresten nach der SIM-Karte suchte, fand er diese leider beschädigt vor. Er bräuchte ein neues Smartphone mit allen drum und dran. Na~ super.

 

Und schon war der Plan für heute beschlossen.

 

Immer noch unter den Einfluss von seiner Medikation stehend entschloss er sich erst einmal seine Wohnung etwas aufzuräumen. Der Geruch war wirklich widerlich...

 

* * *

 

 

Nachdem er sich im Badezimmer fertig gemacht hatte, war seine erste große Handlung, sämtliche Fenster zu öffnen.

 

Den Vormittag verbrachte Jason damit, seine Wohnung in Ordnung zu bringen. Wie in einen Stupor beseitigte er alles, was verdorben oder Abfall war. Er wusch sogar den Abwasch von einer Woche auf. Seine beruhigte Gefühlslage machte selbst die lästigsten Aufgaben im Haushalt erträglich. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, zu überlegen, ob er sich nicht doch an etwas aus der vorhergehende Nacht erinnern konnte. Leider zeigten die einzigen Bilder, die vor seinem geistigen Auge aufblitzen, nur die anfänglichen Visionen von der Kindergeburtsfeier, die sich in Rook verwandelt hatte.

 

Und karmesinrote Flecken in ewigen Smaragdgrün. Man könnte natürlich zuerst an die Piraten denken, deren Signalfarbe feuerrot gewesen war. Oder man dachte an Blut, das an großen Blättern herunterlief. Oder man sah einige Pflanzen, wie zum Beispiel den Fackel-Ingwer, in der selben Farbe überall wachsen. Es hatte sogar Truhen gegeben, die diese Schattierung gehabt hatten. Es war also unmöglich zu sagen, was er in seinen Halluzinationen gesehen hatte…

 

Er belog sich hier selbst und er wusste es.

 

Auf jeden Fall waren es die Piraten gewesen, sonst hätte er nicht versucht zu fliehen. Sie müssten ihn eigentlich gefangen haben, nachdem er so glorreich und mit viel Gusto gegen seine eigenen Wand gerannt war. Aber das einzige was ihn von dem Aufeinandertreffen wusste, war der seltsame Mix seiner Gefühle: Verwirrung, Wut, Panik und Hass. Und der blutrünstige Drang seinem Gegenüber an den Hals zu springen.

 

Er war wirklich enttäuscht, dass ihm nicht mehr einfiel. Vielleicht war er aber auch, nachdem er gegen seine Angreifer verloren hatte, einfach in die Dunkelheit abgedriftet. Das wäre ein nachvollziehbarer Ausgang aus seiner Misere gewesen. Oder sein Drogen-vernebeltes Gehirn hatte einfach alles Unangenehme, was ihn durch die imaginären Angreifer zugefügt wurden waren, vergessen. Beides wären erträgliche Enden für den kurzen Terror, den sein Herz gestern so zum Rasen gebracht hatte.

 

Vielleicht konnte er es doch noch einmal mit dem Medikament versuchen.

 

Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht hatte er die Pillen am Anfang ganz weit weg von sich gewünscht; am Allerliebsten hätte er diese einfach in der Toilette auf Nimmer wiedersehen heruntergespült. Warum sollte er auch ein Mittel nehmen, das ihn einen Horrortrip durchleben ließ. Reichten seine Panikattacken nicht schon aus, dass er als junger Mann an einem Herzinfarkt sterben würde?

 

Doch dann hatte er länger darüber nachgedacht. Je mehr er überlegte, umso mehr überwogen die positive Aspekte der letzten Nacht: die anfängliche und vor allem kurze Aufregung war ja schnell wohliger Ruhe gewichen. Sein Körper hatte diese Art der Erholung bitter nötig nach all der Anspannung seines 'normalen' Lebens. Selbst Stunden später, war er noch immer in seliger Harmonie mit seinem verkorkstem Dasein. Es war so, so anders als seinen sonstigen sorgenvollen Emotionen...

 

Vielleicht waren seine Gedanken als eine spürbare Nebenwirkung etwas langsamer, aber darauf konnte man sich ja einstellen. Einfach ein paar stumpfsinnige Handlungen hier und da machen und warten bis sein Hoch abklang. Das hörte sich doch lässig an, nicht?

 

Aber weil sein glückseliges Hochgefühl nun langsam abnahm, fielen ihm die seltsamen Kleinigkeiten erst jetzt auf. Er hatte in seinem Putz-Rausch mit Staubwischen angefangen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass er ein paar wenige Bücher in einem seiner Regale hin und her geschoben hatte. Kleine, schwarze, tote Käfer waren zu Boden gefallen. Er dachte sich nichts dabei. Jedoch tauchten diese kleinen Biester häufiger auf, je mehr er seine Bude auf Vordermann brachte. Jason hatte wirklich seine Wohnung vollkommen vernachlässigt und hatte sich immer nur um das Nötigste gekümmert. Aber scheinbar hatte er ein Insektenproblem bzw. hatte eines gehabt, weil er ja nur noch die leeren Exoskelette vorfand.

Er saugte die Überbleibsel dieser kleinen Plagegeister ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden mit seinem Staubsauger auf.

 

Ohne sein von Drogen unterstützte Hochstimmung verschwand auch ganz schnell die Laune auch noch den Rest der Räume zu reinigen. Sein Schlafzimmer wird halt auf das nächste Mal warten müssen, wenn er einmal wieder eine Tablette einwarf.

 

Er checkte seine E-Mails, zog sich um und machte sich auf den Weg sich ein neues Handy zu besorgen. Vielleicht könnte er auch wieder einmal ein paar Zutaten einkaufen gehen, um sich selbst etwas zubereiten, statt immer etwas zu bestellen.

 

* * *

 

 

Er stellte die vollen Einkaufstaschen ab, verstaute deren Inhalte und widmete sich der überwiegend weißen Box zu, die sein neues Smartphone beinhaltete.

Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem er das Gerät neu konfiguriert und all die Nummern gespeichert hatte, die ihm so einfielen, verschickte er eine Massen-SMS an all die Leute, die schon in seiner Liste waren. Er teilte ihnen mit, dass er eine neue Nummer hatte. Eigentlich hätte er es auch sein lassen können. Seine sogenannten Freunde hatten ihn sowieso in letzter Zeit gemieden. Oder hatte er sie gemieden? Hm... Kleiner Detailunterschied, der aber das Ergebnis nicht änderte: Allein bleibt allein.

 

Wider Erwartens wurde er sofort von mehreren Leuten an gesimst. Fragen wo er gewesen wäre und ob er die grauenvollen Neuigkeiten schon kennen würde wurden von ihnen gestellt. Oder ob Riley ihn schon erreicht hätte.

Dann kam der Anruf.

 

„Jason! Gott sei Dank erreiche ich dich endlich. Es… es ist etwas furchtbares passiert… Mom… Mom ist...“, Schluchzen und die weinerliche Stimme seines Bruders machten es schwierig irgendetwas zu verstehen. „Was ist mit Mom? Riley! Wo seid ihr?!“, fragte er besorgt und leicht verärgert. Die Antwort nahm ihn die Luft zum Atmen: „Wir sind im Krankenhaus… bitte… bitte komm schnell!“

 

Der ältere Brody wartete nicht auf irgendwelche weiteren gestotterten, von Tränen durchdrungene Worte. Er wusste ganz genau wohin er zu fahren hatte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit stand er an der Rezeption des 'Santa Monica – UCLA Medical Centre' und verlangte zu wissen auf welcher Station er seine Mutter finden konnte. Die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen zuckte bei seinem Befehl zusammen. Er musste scheinbar ein erschreckendes Bild von sich abgegeben haben, wenn er so eine Reaktion bei ihr hervorrief, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm egal. Er wollte wissen, wo seine Familie war und zwar _sofort_.

 

Kaum dass sie zögerlich und auch etwas verängstigt die Station und Zimmernummer gesagt hatte, rannte er auch schon los. Ein ähnliches Gefühl wie Panik stieg in ihm auf. Es war lange nicht so intensiv wie Terror, aber nicht schwach genug, als dass man es als einfache Sorgen betiteln konnte. Er wollte sie sehen. Er wollte wissen, dass es ihnen gut ging. Er könnte sich nicht verzeihen, wenn seiner Familie irgendetwas widerfuhr, was er hätte verhindern können. Er war doch der älteste Mann in ihrem kleinen Rudel und seine Aufgabe war es, sie in alle Umstände zu beschützen.

Seine Schritte wurden nur noch schneller.

 

Bitte, lass seine Abwesenheit von all den Menschen, die ihm wirklich an Herzen lagen, nicht deren Untergang sein…

 

Erst als er die richtige Tür erreichte, wurde er langsamer und kam zu einem abrupten Halt. Wider Erwartens zitterte seine Hand nicht. Mit festen Griff öffnete er leise die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie genauso leise wieder hinter sich.

 

Das Zimmer war leer von Ärzten und Gästen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die reglose Gestalt auf dem Bett – ein Welt brach um ihm zusammen.

 

Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr und kniete sich neben seiner Mutter auf den Boden. Er fasste nach ihrer kühlen Hand und hielt sie mit seinen eigenen Händen fest umschlossen. Leise wispernd kam ein einzelnes Wort über seine Lippen: „Mom?“

 

Sie erwachte nicht…

Warum antwortete sie nicht? Was war mit ihr los? Er hätte am Telefon mehr Fragen stellen sollen, zum Beispiel in was genau für ein Unfall sie verwickelt wurden war. Offensichtlich lag sie, rein körperlich gesehen, vollkommen gesund vor ihm; keine Verbrennungen, keine Amputationen, keine gebrochenen Knochen oder andere blutige tiefe Fleischwunden. Das einzige was irgendwie auf ihre momentane Verletzungen hinwies, war eine intravenöse Transfusion mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Außerdem waren mehrere Geräte mit ihr verbunden, die ihren Herzschlag und Atmung überwachten. Was stimmte bloß nicht mit ihr?

 

Das einzig Positive an der Situation war, dass sie scheinbar keine Schmerzen zu haben schien. Und da sie schlief, konnte er sie auch nicht fragen, ob er ihr ein Glas Wasser bringen oder das Kissen aufschütteln sollte. In diesem Moment konnte er einfach nichts für sie tun. Er fühlte sich so hilflos; wie damals bei seinem Vater und, in jüngerer Vergangenheit, auch wie bei Grant. Er konnte sie nicht beschützen…

 

… nur rächen.

 

Wenn eine andere Person an dem Zustand seiner Mutter schuld wäre, würde er denjenigen für den Frevel gegen die Brody Familie jagen und richten. Sie hatten genug gelitten. Und er würde nicht dulden, dass ihnen weiteres Leid zugefügt wurde. _'… Das Dschungel-Fieber kursiert durch deine Adern, macht dich zu einem Raubtier, macht dich zu einem gottverdammten Killer, Jason...'_

 

Aber bevor er tiefer in seine dunklen Gedanken abdriften konnte, öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihm und sein Bruder betrat den Raum. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille bis Jason von der Stelle neben dem Bett aufstand und auf ihn zuging. Das war die einzige Einladung. die Riley brauchte: Mit wässrigen Augen schlang er seine Arme um ihn und umarmte den älteren Mann, als wäre er die Rettungsleine für einen Ertrinkenden. Der Jüngere vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Schulter und fing ganz offen zu wimmern und zu weinen an.

 

Sie lagen sich lange Minuten in den Armen. Er musste der Fels in der Brandung sein. Obwohl er am liebsten bei so viel zur Schau gestellter Emotionen auch angefangen hätte zu heulen wie ein Schlosshund, würde er für seinen Bruder die starke Schulter sein, an die er sich lehnen konnte. Wenn er seine Familie schon nicht beschützen konnte, so würde er doch wenigstens im Nachhinein für sie da sein.

 

Als das Schluchzen verebbte und sein T-shirt durchdrängt mit Tränen der Verzweiflung und Trauer war, löste sich der jüngere Brody langsam von ihm. „Oh J, ich bin so froh… so froh, dass du da bist. Die Ärzte reden nur mit ihrem großartigem Fachchinesisch über das, was Mom fehlt und sind dann einfach gegangen. Es ist furchtbar. Ich habe nicht gewusste, was ich tun sollte… und du… du warst ja nicht zu erreichen. Ich hatte Angst… hatte Panik, dass.. dass sie...OH GOTT!“, neue Tränen rollten ihm über die Wangen. „Riley, bitte hör mir zu!“, er packte ihn an der Schulter, gab ihm einen einzigen heftigen Ruck, damit er aus seiner wirren und depressiven Gedankenwelt gerissen wurde, und fragte ihn dann von Anfang an zu schildern, was vorgefallen war.

 

Noch immer bekümmert und trübselig fing er zu erzählen an. Er war gestern zu Besuch bei ihrer Mutter gewesen und hatte sie in der Wohnstube zusammen gesunken vorgefunden. Nachdem er sofort die Ambulanz gerufen hatte, waren sie in kürzester Zeit im Krankenhaus gewesen. Die Ärzte hatten sie untersucht gehabt, sie an irgendwelche Maschinen gebunden und hatten ihn mit vielen, ihn vollkommen unbekannten Worten erklärt, was nicht mit ihr stimmte. Doch da die Leute in den weißen Kitteln zu gestresst waren, hatten sie es versäumt, es nochmal für in verständlicher zu machen. Stattdessen hatten sie ihn einfach in diesem Zimmer allein gelassen.

 

Er hatte versucht Jason anzurufen, aber die von ihm gewählte Nummer war nicht erreichbar gewesen. Dann hatte er versucht ihre Freunde anzurufen, weil er hoffte, sie wüssten, wo sein ältere Bruder wäre; sie hatten ihn auch nicht finden können. Absolut auf sich allein gestellt war er verzweifelt im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen. „Bis plötzlich eine Krankenschwester das Zimmer betreten und die Maschinen und Transfusion geprüfte hatte. Ich fragte sie, ob sie mir vielleicht sagen könnte, was mit Mom war. Sie war so freundlich und erklärte es mir.

J, Mom liegt in einem Koma. Sie war, nach ihren Aussagen nach, einer sehr langen Zeit einem unbekanntem Gift ausgesetzt, dass in geringen Dosen zu Müdigkeit und leichter Übelkeit führte. Dann zu Kopfschmerzen. Dann zu Schlaflosigkeit und Appetitlosigkeit...“, dann brach er plötzlich ab. Ein tiefes Schluchzen ließ den Jüngeren der beiden Männer beben. „Ich… ich habe die Symptome gesehen, J! Mom hat es abgetan, weil jeder einmal so eine Phase im Leben hatte… ich hätte...“, er brach wieder ab. Jason verstand, was er sagen wollte. So gerne er auch seinen Bruder für seine Nachlässigkeit eine gescheuert hätte, so verständlich war aber auch, dass man mit diesen Symptomen nicht das große schreckliche Ende vorhersehen konnte. Ihre Mutter hatte recht gehabt. All die Anzeichen hätten auch Zeichen für Stress sein können. Oder für Depression. Oder für so viele andere Sachen. Im Nachhinein war das alles so offensichtlich, aber als es geschehen war, war es ein alltägliche Leiden und nicht der Rede wert gewesen.

 

Es fiel ihm schwer, doch er sagte zu ihm, dass er ihm verzeihen würde. Keiner hätte diese Auswirkungen vorhersehen können. Dann fragte er, was die Ärzte planten gegen die Vergiftung zu unternehmen. Riley konnte darauf nicht antworten. Er war zu schockiert gewesen, um auf all die vielen lateinischen Wörter zu achten. Was für ein beschissener Service…

 

Jason entschuldigte sich kurz, ging vor die Tür und jagte einen der Angestellten diesen Krankenhauses. Irgendwer würde doch seine Fragen beantworten können! Sein unglückliches Opfer war eine männliche Krankenschwester. Er atmete einmal tief durch, beruhigte sein aufgewühltes Wesen und rief nach dem durch die Gänge laufenden Mann. Dieser drehte sich sofort um. Noch bevor der Fremde etwas sagen konnte, ergriff er sein Handgelenk und zog ihn in Richtung des Raumes seiner Mutter. Damit er nicht für ein vollkommen durchgedrehter Irrer gehalten wurde, erzählte er mit einer absolut ruhigen und gefassten Stimme, was sein Problem war.

 

Die männliche Krankenschwester war von überrascht als nach ihm gerufen wurde, zu panisch als er ergriffen wurde, zu verständnisvoll als ihm die Geschichte erzählt wurde gewechselt und als sie gemeinsam das Zimmer betraten, brauchte der ältere Brody ihn gar nicht mehr festhalten. Der Fremde ging zum Bett und untersuchte die dort angehefteten Papiere. Nach kurzem Lesen wendete er sich den Brüdern zu: „Nach dieser Kartei zu urteilen, leidet ihr Mutter unter dem Einfluss einer unbekannten Substanz. Da man das Gift nicht kennt, konnte noch keine Therapie eingeleitet werden. Voraussichtlich wird versucht werden ein Gegengift herzustellen, aber das wird schwierig und langwierig, solange man nicht das Original findet. Zur Zeit wird sie stabil gehalten und ihr Koma weiterhin beobachtet.“, damit hängte er das Klemmbrett wieder an das Fußende des Bettes und verabschiedete sich von ihnen mit den Worten, dass er seine Runde beenden musste.

 

Es fühlte sich so an, als würde der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggezogen werden. Sprachlos sackte er in einen der Stühle zusammen und schaute ungläubig zu seiner schlafenden Mutter. Ein stabiles Koma? ERNSTHAFT?! Das war alles was die Ärzte tun konnten?

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er wollte seiner Raserei an irgendeiner Person auslassen, egal ob diese irgendetwas mit ihrem Zustand zu tun hatte oder nicht. In diesem Moment wäre es ihm komplett egal, ob er dafür verhaftet werden würde. Er wollte nur sein Militärmesser in irgendeinen Hals rammen und am Besten einmal den ganzen Körper hinunter aufschlitzen. War das brutal? Sicherlich! Würde das seine Stimmung etwas erhellen? Auf jeden Fall!! Würde das dieser Situation, seiner Mutter oder Riley helfen, dass er irgendwelche Ärzte oder fremden Leute aus unbändigem Zorn heraus meuchelte? _**Niemals!!**_

 

Dieser Gedanke erdrückte ihn. Es war so schwierig sich zu beherrschen, aber für seine Familie würde er es tun. Er schluckte schwer und versuchte die pochenden, heiß glühenden Energien, die durch seinen Körper kursierten, mit kalter, berechnenden Logik zu ersticken.

 

In seinem Verstand kreisten Blutdurst und Rachegelüste um die Gedanken, was er nun wirklich tun konnte und sollte. Natürlich wollte er seinen niederen Instinkten folgen, aber er war nicht mehr auf der Insel. Hier in der zivilisierten Welt musste er das Schicksal dieser wundervollen Person, die bewegungslos im Bett lag, akzeptieren und hoffen, das fremde Menschen ihr irgendwie helfen konnten. Es lag nicht in seiner Hand hier einzugreifen; egal wie sehr er es sich wünschte, etwas dagegen tun zu können.

 

Er war im Moment _nutzlos._ Und so, **so** _hilflos._

 

Mit dieser für ihn erschreckenden Erkenntnis, wurden auf einmal alle seine Gedanken leer. Selbst sein Wut verpuffte einfach.

 

Er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte nichts tun. Er… er konnte GOTTVERDAMMT NOCH EINMAL nichts für seine geliebte Mutter tun...

 

Von Verzweiflung brennende Tränen drohten ihm über die Wangen zu entkommen.

Jason ergab sich der ihn plötzlich übermannenden Hoffnungslosigkeit und starrte apathisch irgendwelche Löscher in die Luft.

 

…

 

Es mussten mehrere Stunden vergangen sein, weil es draußen schon dunkel geworden war, als die nächste Krankenschwester vorbei kam, um sich um die Transfusion zu kümmern. Er erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl mit knackenden, steifen Gelenken und fragte den genauso für Stunden verstummten Riley, ob er ihn nach Hause fahren sollte.

 

Bevor sie das Zimmer verließen, schritt Jason noch einmal zu seiner Mutter ans Bett, beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn: „Du bist so stark, Mom. Kämpfe dagegen an… komm zu uns zurück, ja?“

Dann wand er sich von ihr weg und kümmerte sich darum, dass sein Bruder nach Hause kam. Die Fahrt war still; beide Männer in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken. Eine dunkle Wolke von Schwermut verschleierte jeglichen Sinn.

 

Er setzte ihn vor seiner Haustüre ab. Er wollte schon losfahren, als Riley noch einmal die Seitentür des Autos öffnete und sich bedankte: „J, danke dir. Ich hätte das heute… einfach danke, dass du da warst...“ Damit schloss er die Tür und verschwand in seinem Haus.

 

An dem Abend fiel er mental völlig erschöpft in sein Bett. Warum mussten seine Familie so leiden? War der Verlust von ihren Vater und Grant nicht genug? Warum wollte das Schicksal nun auch noch seine Mutter von ihn fortreisen? Das. War. Nicht. Fair…

 

* * *

 

 

So gerne er auch am nächsten Tag wieder das Krankenhaus besucht hätte, so wichtig war es leider auch, dass er pünktlich zu dem Fotoshooting da war. Und er musste das stete Gähnen unterdrücken und professionell erscheinen. Doch das fiel ihm sehr, sehr schwer an diesem Morgen.

 

Der erschreckende und betrübende Vortag war einer grauenvollen und gestressten Nacht gewichen. Unzählige Alpträume hatten ihn von seinem geruhsamen Schlaf abgehalten.

 

Die Bilder von um Kreuze knienden Rakyat, die ihre Verstorbenen beweinten, waren schon schlimm mit anzusehen gewesen, aber dann wandelten sich die fremden Personen zu Daisy, Riley und Liza, die um das obligatorischen Grab von Grant um diesen getrauert hatten. Eine Welle von Schuld hatte ihn überrollt, als er sich erinnert hatte, dass er auf der Insel keine Zeit gehabt hatte, seinen älteren Bruder die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Sein Tod war eine enorme Motivation gewesen, ja, doch leider auch nicht mehr…

Zuerst hatten sich seine Freunde in der Höhle um das selbstgebaute Kreuz versammelt gehabt, dann waren sie auf einmal alle auf einen richtigen Friedhof gewesen. Ein leerer Sarg wurde in die Erde gelassen. Er wollte die Beerdigung nicht noch einmal erleben; seine Mutter war den Nervenzusammenbruch sehr nahe gekommen und sein jüngere Bruder war die einzige Stütze für sie gewesen, weil Jason zu sehr mit seiner eigenen auf brodelnden Wut, Selbsthass und Trauer zu kämpfen gehabt hatte.

 

Doch der Traum war damit noch lange nicht beendet gewesen. Die Szenerie hatte sich abermals verändert gehabt und diesmal hatten sein Bruder und er allein vor drei Familiengräbern gestanden – zu dem Zeitpunkt war er zusammengebrochen. Angst und Verzweiflung hatten ihn die Luft zum Atmen genommen gehabt. Das durfte nicht passieren! In seinem Leid hatte er zu schluchzen angefangen gehabt und hatte so sehr an einen Gott versucht zu glauben, der seine Gebete erhören sollte. Wie könnte er sonst diese Misere verhindern sollen?

 

Und dann waren plötzlich die Stimmen der Toten zu hören gewesen. Zuerst hatte seine Familie ihn beschuldigt, dass er kein Interesse an ihnen gehabt hätte, dass er sie sich selbst und damit den Tod überlassen hätte. Er hätte sie beschützen sollen.

Und in seinem Elend hatte er ihnen zugestimmt gehabt; er hatte sein Aufgaben nicht erfüllen können, was ihr Ableben zur Folge gehabt hatte. Er. War. Schuld!

 

Dann waren immer mehr Stimmen hinzugekommen. Verstorbene Rakyat, die ihm das selbe vorgeworfen hatten, waren der Anfang gewesen. Dann waren alle seine Opfer gefolgt. Sie hatten ihn als Heuchler beschimpft. Warum sollte er so ein Gezeter um drei Personen machen, wenn er doch hunderte, nein, tausende seiner Feinde massakriert hatte. Er hatte so viele Verwandte und Freunde entzweit und keine Träne für ihr Leid vergossen gehabt. Warum sollte es ihm besser ergehen als ihnen. Seine Strafe sollte nicht nur auf diese drei, ihm wichtige Personen beschränkt sein.

 

Die Szene hatte sich abermals geändert: Nun hatte er vor unzähligen Gräbern gekniet. Alle hatten sie Namen von seiner Familie und seinen Freunden getragen. Selbst Leute, die er nur im vorübergehen kennengelernt hatte, hatten nun vor ihm begraben gelegen. Der Gevatter Tod schien ihn zu verfolgen und jeden mit seiner Sense zu richten, der Jason nur einmal angesehen hatte.

Er hatte immer noch verzweifelt vor den Steinen niederkniet. Seine Hände hatte er gegen seine Ohren gedrückt – der Chor der Verstorbenen war immer lauter geworden. Ihre Worte hatten sich ineinander verwoben und hatten ein schreckliches Wimmern und Kreischen erzeugt. Es hätte aufhören sollen!! Tränen und seine eignen Schreie, die um Vergebung gebettelt hatten, waren einfach untergegangen.

 

HÖRT. AUF!

 

BITTE!!

 

**ES. TAT. IHM. VERDAMMT. NOCHMAL. LEID!!**

 

Was wollten sie noch von ihm?! Was konnte er ihnen geben, damit das hier aufhörte??!!

 

Und wie zur Antwort hatte sich plötzlich der Boden um ihn herum aufgetan. Halb verfaulte Hände und Arme hatten ihn gepackt und hatten ihn in das aufgewühlte Erdreich gezogen.

 

Er war wieder in dem Massengrab gewesen.

Nur diesmal hatten ihn bekannte Gesichter, wie die seiner Familie, aber auch Sam, Buck, Hoyt und Vaas voller Abscheu entgegen gestarrt gehabt. Und ein Flüstern war durch die plötzliche Stille gegangen: _'… wenn du sie nicht schlagen kannst, geselle dich zu ihnen, Jason…'_

 

Das war zu viel für ihn gewesen – Schreiend war er aus diesem entsetzlichen Alptraum erwacht. Neue Tränen waren seinen schon feuchten Wangen hinabgeflossen. Er hatte seine Beine an sich herangezogen und leicht hin und her gewippt. Unverständliche Worte waren aus seinen Mund gekommen. Das einzige was er gewollt hatte in jenem Moment, war Vergebung und eine weitere Chance, um zu beweisen, dass er es besser konnte. Es tat ihm wirklich leid. Er wollte kein Monster sein. Und das erste Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit hatte er sich gewünscht gehabt, auf seiner ersten Flucht mit Grant gestorben zu sein. Dann wäre er niemals zu der Person geworden, die nun wimmernd die Geister der Vergangenheit um Gnade anbetteln musste… dann wäre er einer dieser Geister und würde schon längst seine Ruhe gefunden haben...

 

Er hatte sich in vollkommene Erschöpfung geweint und war einfach ohnmächtig geworden. Ähnliche, aber bei weitem nicht so explizite, Träume hatten weiterhin seinen Schlaf verfolgt.

 

…

 

Und nun stand er hier, seine Kamera bereit und wartete darauf, das sich das Model richtig hinstellte. So sehr er das Fotografieren liebte, so sehr verabscheute er die Motive, die er nun mit seinem Apparat aufnehmen musste.

 

Versteht ihn nicht falsch, er war heilfroh, dass er mit seiner Profession sein Lebensunterhalt verdienen konnte, _wirklich_ , aber in letzter Zeit war er immer nur noch unzufrieden. Als er dieses Hobby anfing, wollte er die Schönheit der Natur und außergewöhnliche Momente auf Bild einfangen. Es gab sie viel Pracht, Anmut und Herrlichkeit auf dieser wundervollen Welt… und alles was er in letzter Zeit vor die Linse bekam, waren abgemagerte, zickige junge Frauen, die keinerlei Lebensfreude mehr spüren konnten.

 

So traurig es klang, aber auf Rook Island hatte es so viel schönere Motive gegeben: weite Ausblicke von großen Erhöhung, versteckte Grotten, uralte, vergessene Ruinen, bunte, arten vielfältige Flora und gefährliche und majestätische Fauna. Die mit der Natur verbundenen Rakyat hatten unzählige Fotoalben füllen können. Selbst seine Feinde, musste er verbittert eingestehen, hatten mehr Ästhetik in ihrem alltäglichen Aufgaben und Pflichten gezeigt, als die Frauen, die jetzt vor ihm posierten.

 

Betrübt und müde schoss er weitere Bilder.

 

Er wusste, dass er nicht gezwungen war, diese Models zu fotografieren. Er könnte genauso gut in die Welt hinausziehen und die perfekten Momente jagen, von den er schon immer geträumt hatte.

 

Das wäre bloß nicht erträglich.

Dann müsste er wieder irgendwo als Kassierer arbeiten oder auf dem Bau schuften.

Dann wäre sein Hobby nicht mehr als ein… Hobby.

 

Ein depressiver Gedanke.

Und einer, den er nicht weiter verfolgen wollte. Immerhin wollte er sein ansonsten 'normales' Leben genießen und dafür musste er einfach auch einmal etwas tun, was er nicht leiden konnte; _halt in den sauren Apfel beißen..._

 

Darum konzentrierte er sich jetzt darauf, den richtigen Winkel zu finden, der die hervorstehenden Rippen und den eingefallenen Bauch am ehesten retuschierte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur FF:
> 
> 1) Ich bin erst einmal sehr zufrieden, wie ich das Bild von Jason porträtiert habe; genau so, wie ich es wollte.  
> Im Grunde hatte Vaas schon recht, als er sagte: „Du bist so kaputt, Jason.“
> 
> 2) Disclaimer: Ich habe keine Ahnung wie die Ärzte im Santa Monica's Krankenhaus sind – es ist nur eine allgemeingültige Beobachtung in deutschen Krankenhäusern (und damit möglicherweise überall) – je nach Wochentag können Ärzte von zuvorkommen und herzlich bis hin zu ignorant und schnippisch sein. Das Fachchinesisch ist meines Erachtens überall ein Problem. Es ist nicht in meiner Absicht Rufmord zu begehen – Es ist meine Meinung und ich habe kein Problem in meiner FF genau das wiederzugeben.
> 
> Es freut mich immer, wenn ihr mich himmelhochjauchzend lobt oder niederschmetternde, aber konstruktive Kritik gebt – man lernt wirklich nie aus.
> 
> Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit.
> 
> Bai Bai  
> Eure Syn ^.~


End file.
